


长夏

by dewind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 作者本人攻受无差，但这篇文是贝老师上帝米下，因为没人RI狮只好上了。少量菲力克斯X希尔凡考驾照多年重新上路。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者本人攻受无差，但这篇文是贝老师上帝米下，因为没人RI狮只好上了。  
少量菲力克斯X希尔凡  
考驾照多年重新上路。

长夏

-  
人们都说夏季是最好的发生恋情的季节，修道院集体发情的除了年轻人，还有三天两头在道路上叫得销魂的猫儿们。可有些与恋情无缘的人从来都对这样的炎热敬而远之。法嘉斯的领土上可是常年吹着爽利的北风，下任的国王继承人苦恼于在修道院感受到的难捱长夏，恨不得将自己冻在冰魔法里跳到下一节。

在意识到老师对他的越发关注时，帝弥托利第一反应也是想要逃开的。他本以为自己龌龊的隐秘的心思可以像这场夏日一般，时雨时晴，然后就在燥热中渐渐消退了热度，被珊珊来迟的萧瑟秋意急速赶开。  
总是事与愿违。

就像茶会上贝雷特专心灼人的目光一般，帝弥托利同样在注视着他敬爱的老师，不过不敢那么明目张胆，只能在托起茶杯的余光中，从老师被茶沾得湿润水光的嘴唇，到老师吞咽时上下浮动的喉结，最后是紧闭的软甲领口。贝雷特一直表现得不太像个佣兵，永远穿的严丝合缝，不露出一丝软肋。没有表情的脸上读不出任何情绪，甚至在斩杀敌兵时候也一样，那张秀丽禁欲的脸即便沾上血迹也依旧像是严谨无比的宗教画，没有一丝一毫世间的污迹，让他感到无尽的恐惧不安。而恐惧之上更是类似于遥不可及神明般的憧憬。生与死在他的剑尖，不过一道一瞬的闪光，如果是这样的老师，在他凛冽的剑下，我深重的罪孽也能被净化吧。  
帝弥托利看见贝雷特远远地走来，迅速抹掉了脸上诡异的渴望表情，重新变回谨慎有礼，前途无量的法嘉斯王国下任继承人。  
但他很快便无法抵挡贝雷特猛烈的攻势，就像是对待炎热一般没辙。无论是一不小心落下的失物——总能被贝雷特拾到并交还回来，还是暖烘烘轻飘飘的猫头鹰羽毛——大家都说那里面藏着好运的魔力……只要面对老师那清正的邀请目光，他总是能读出一股不一样的殷切，说不出一个不字。是因为自己磐石般令人起敬的身份，还是从不曾怠慢训练的勤勉坚毅，抑或伪装的和蔼开朗秉性，源自生母的端正容颜，是什么都好，帝弥托利很高兴自己能引起老师的关注，选择性忽略了自己心情的病态。

为什么对我这样的人……？  
帝弥托利不止一次地想问出口，最后依然无疾而终。  
令人怀念的洋甘菊花茶和精心挑选的话题，贝雷特很擅长恰到好处的聊天。  
或许跟每个人都是，不仅仅是他而已，或许老师也会像盯着他一样盯着每一个学生……那么就将那些绕在老师身边嗡嗡直叫的蜜蜂蝴蝶统统扎死，做成标本钉在墙上挂起来。帝弥托利意识到自己不应该的独占欲，又在训练场里捏坏了几把钢枪。

你难道不是在这里虚度时日吗？  
快用血……用血浇灌仇恨，饲育心中的野兽，这样才不至于忘却……  
小王子啊……什么时候才能送来仇敌的头颅？

每每瞥到贝雷特在修道院忙碌的身影，眼前亡灵此起彼伏的叫嚣声总是飘然远去了几分。帝弥托利不禁肖想起平静和美的日子，然后用力将聊以慰藉的软弱幻觉甩出脑外。或许他能用层层锁链将野兽捆起，或许……帝弥托利再也无法假设下去。  
为了复仇而苟延残喘的生命，是不被允许拥有些什么的。  
他不能逃离亡灵们的监视，永远也不能。

他在苦恼这份感情的同时，菲力克斯却在惊为天人在希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶的房间里做出了什么。听说只是一个吻，但第二天女孩们的传言就变本加厉地发酵了，衣衫不整，身上到处都有瘀痕，第二天还一起告假，说只是打了一架完全无法让人接受，反倒变成让人想入非非的借口。当事人之一揉着他那头永远也不服帖的红发，气急败坏地否认，而他的童年损友却对流言不置可否，眼神清平。  
帝弥托利马上相信这是真的了。菲力克斯是那种说得出做得到的人，看似比谁都漫不经心，却也比谁都敏锐也绝对遵循自己的内心。如果不是将绝大多数的注意放在了贝雷特身上，或许他早能察觉到竹马们相互之间早已许诺生死与共的心情。帝弥托利感到了孤独，但他早就知道，作为迟早要身居王位的继承人，不管平日表现的有多亲近，最后的身份依旧注定是一君一臣，之中鸿沟遥不可及。  
一个……吻吗。  
如果可能的话，他想在老师身上索求的比一个吻多的多，他不敢向任何人倾诉，只敢对女神告解自己深不可及的欲望。  
神啊，我是有罪的，罪孽深重的。  
如果可能的话，他希望将老师拆解舔吃入肚，连血肉骨头也相溶在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

-

老师现在想抱你。

帝弥托利像是不明白他平日冷淡自律的老师此刻说了什么话一样，表情微微凝住了，好似在慢慢吞吐贝雷特说的每一个字，这样就能重新理解过来这句话的意思。  
但这实在是声势浩大的工程，在完成这道题前，贝雷特的气息就已经逼到了鼻尖。  
夜袭学生宿舍可绝不是什么好老师的行为。虽然玛努艾拉老师借着酒醉从来都让不同的男学生送她回宿舍，贝雷特还是严谨地向同僚的萨米亚旁敲侧击，打听出了绝佳的不会被打扰的地点，尽管萨米亚还抱怨她从未成功说服过她信仰虔诚的那一位。  
老师没有问可以吗，帝弥托利自然也不可能回答。  
在成为正儿八经的老师前，贝雷特是个正儿八经的佣兵。  
佣兵的信条就是……拿钱干事也好，肆意而活也罢，想那么多根本没有用，佣兵是很目光短浅的生物，如果干任何一件事前有所犹豫，那么不管是猎物的命还是自己的命，都会从指尖溜走。

深夜的女神之塔，的确是个没有人会打扰的幽会场所。  
他相信帝弥托利对自己怀有欲望，而他也同样赤裸裸的坦荡。或许是传自前赛罗斯骑士团团长的雷厉风行，抑或是见多了佣兵间明快直接的爱恨，贝雷特不喜欢拐弯抹角。该如何驯服这头狮子，让他变成温顺的大猫，贝雷特已经有了自己的打算。  
此刻的帝弥托利迟钝地挥起双手，后退着把背后抵上僵硬冰冷的墙壁，想要表达大概十分的拒绝，五十分的犹豫，剩下四十分反而像是在引导在邀请。纯真可爱的殿下或许怎么也没有理解，他看上去不食烟火的老师竟是个不折不扣的肉食动物。原本以他认真反抗的力气，是怎么也不可能被侵犯的吧。在他再度有所感知和认识的时候，是贝雷特埋头在胸前留下的霸道气息，靛青色的发缕飘动着撩着他的脸庞，让他发抖着痒到了脊椎骨。一丝不苟的着装被逐步剥开，坚硬的外壳一点点脱落，溃烂。贝雷特近乎是虔诚地在亲吻他，在这个人面前，自己真的能有所保留吗？难不成，自己污秽的愿望早已被看穿，而圣人一样的老师竟然也对渺小的他有所回应，帝弥托利迟来的不寒而栗。

是什么时候起，他对贝雷特老师的感情也从尊重与礼貌的疏远，到一点点的敬爱与一点点的险恶心思，再变到肆无忌惮的渴望，无法抑制的爱慕，直到逾越了危险的界线呢。比起得知两情相悦的欣喜，内心的惶恐却涌了上来。

帝弥托利不自觉被贝雷特爱抚的动作逗弄到呼吸急促，他努力睁大了眼睛，摆着头喘气，想要找寻眼前熟悉的亡灵们的影子，想要对这发生的一切有所忏悔，似乎这样就能心安理得的说服自己这也是一场夸张的盛大的赎罪。或许这不是真实的，或许这也是一场背德的妄想，但视线所及空空荡荡，最终被贝雷特清丽的脸全部占据。  
察觉到帝弥托利一时的分心，贝雷特鲜少露出情绪的脸上显出了一丝微妙的不满，他更为大力的舔舐青涩的顶端，又是轻咬又是用手指来回搔弄，如愿的看到了王国的继承人在如此积极的侍奉下也迷离了目光。复杂的装饰总算不用再在原位上坚守，随着地板上一阵叮叮咚咚，两人的衣服缠叠在了一起。贝雷特毫无踌躇地将宠爱焦点放到了帝弥托利的下身。

“呜……”

百般隐忍的呻吟也从口中泄露而出，帝弥托利涨红了脸任由贝雷特动作。他能感受的佣兵常年握剑的右手在他的器官上仔细地撸动，坚硬的剑茧来回蹭过已经分泌出湿润液体的顶端。  
令人难耐的快感不断攀升，他不得不称赞自己的老师在这种事上都技巧高超。

随着一次的发泄，帝弥托利有些无力再支撑自己，但终于无暇再在意其他，贝雷特将他一条腿分开撑起，另一只手滑到他的背后动作。

“不要怕。”  
贝雷特咬着他的耳垂，若有似无地吹了口气。 被异物入侵的感觉非常鲜明，大腿肌肉在忍不住颤抖。  
老师所持的滚烫凶器不比士兵手中的利剑给他的恐惧感要少，他没有办法控制自己潜意识里的抗拒，不自禁仰起了脖颈闭紧了眼睛。而贝雷特像某种猛兽一般一口咬上了他的喉结，温暖的血管正在皮肤下跳动。老师的动作算得上温柔，可自己……要被猎食了……是某种狮子也得伏首称臣的猛兽。  
帝弥托利颤抖着想。  
贝雷特确认已经为王国未来的殿下做了充足的准备，抽出了沾满体液的手指，缓缓抬起刚才他弯曲的膝盖，一口气刺了进去。帝弥托利咬紧了还堪堪挂在左手上被脱到一半的黑色皮革手套，用上面深刻的齿痕代替了几欲脱口的媚声。

随着律动体内积累起了高昂的快感，每一下冲撞都在里面发出闷重湿粘的水声，帝弥托利仅存的理智使他赶紧扭头遮住了自己的表情。

“虽然闭着眼睛忍耐的样子也很棒，……睁开眼看着我。”

简直像是被蛊惑一般，他看清了老师那充满情欲又魔性的矛盾表情，那双蔚蓝的眼眸此刻也深沉如海，想要溺死一切未熟鲁莽的来者。  
与平日简直判若两人。  
老师也……老师也隐藏着这样的一面吗？而且是在我面前……  
最好……最好再深一些，再重一些……  
帝弥托利心跳加速，却耻于开口，不自觉收紧了下身。  
贝雷特呼吸一滞，欲望被甬道这么骤然地挤压反倒膨胀充血越来越大，越来越坚硬，几乎要将帝弥托利的全部填满。

突然慢下来的动作让帝弥托利煎熬地又抬高了腰部克制着喘气，一时间因为呼吸不畅，交合的部位传来的刺激在脑中更为放大，他煎熬极了，主动地扭动起身躯来求欢。

“老师……贝雷特……老师……”  
贝雷特舔开了王子殿下毫无抵抗的牙关，将口腔也彻底入侵，一下又一下，感受着帝弥托利的打开和接纳，更慢但更深地冲撞着。  
快乐已经积蓄到顶点，帝弥托利被翻了过去，无处安放的双手依靠着墙壁，他下意识咬紧了牙关压抑着呻吟。  
光裸的脊背被挲摩，手指从背后绕过来侵入进了嘴里，感觉手指压住了舌尖，让声音能够更好的发了出来。  
“哈啊、啊……哈啊……唔……老、老师……我……不行了……”  
在冲撞到某处时，贝雷特感到身下的学生整个身体都颤抖起来，手指也无助地在墙壁上蜷缩绞动。  
“唔……帝弥托利……”  
很快，贝雷特也在帝弥托利里面释放出来。

“……贝雷特……老师……”  
“你做的很好。”  
贝雷特吻过他汗湿的发尖，像每一次褒奖他的进步一样露出了安稳的笑意。  
他的内心被不断填满，又在挖空了的黑洞中无尽下坠。  
我……这种怪物……并不值得……  
神啊，我是有罪的。  
女神之塔并不会给他回应，他看见的只有贝雷特微微仰望加尔古·玛库大修道院的寂静夜空，又在眼眸里盛了满满星辰回过头带给他。  
在幽魂般的千百个日子里，这仍是他能感受到最接近生的时刻。


	3. Chapter 3

-  
象征女神的青海之星早不见踪迹，万星黯淡，长夏已尽。  
擦肩而过的浅薄交情与短命的海誓山盟一起化为历史里的泡影。  
自法嘉斯北方吹来的寒风满是战乱的血腥，曾经辉煌热闹的大修道院人去楼空，现在成了肮脏鼠辈的窝点。  
帝弥托利不曾再点数陷入逃亡后流去的日子，他只是徒劳地扒开眼前的废墟，杀掉眼前的阻碍，他的脚步带他彷徨来到这里。目光所及的石块都已经被怪力砸成粉碎，然而还是不够。  
没有，没有，没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有没有哪都没有。

他喜欢制造那些淌着绯色的断肢，看着它们在空中飞舞然后落入泥泞，自己也像是断了线的人偶，跌跌撞撞，感受不到举着枪的手臂，感受不到喷溅在脸上的血液，除了将敌人碾成血泥肉酱的破坏欲外，他几乎是个死人。

全部给我下地狱陪葬。  
死是如此简单，生却何等艰难。  
我的父母，亲友……还有……老师……  
他曾相信，如果是和那个人在一起，他迟早能从不见天日的黑暗中出来，伤口也会渐渐愈合，像是圣人的奇迹降临一般，神将拯救深陷地狱的罪人……可这才是亡灵和仇敌给予他最恶毒最下贱的陷阱。那个与他共度过的夏日是幻觉吗？是臆想吗？是让他饱受折磨的惩罚吧。帝弥托利有时会在半昏半醒间闪过这些破碎的念头，大脑撕裂似的搅成一团，逼得他反反复复不得安眠。  
如果夺取一切的是神灵，是命运，那便是神也要杀给你看。  
他吞下满口的铁锈味，再度沉沉地昏厥过去，梦里惯例是无尽屠戮和亡灵低语的鬼影，脚步声也鲜明无比，帝弥托利很快睁开了双眼，黎明的热度已经照到了身侧，但他丝毫没有感觉，身如冰封了许久的死尸，呼吸都冷得要结出霜来。

是醒着，还是在梦里？

脚步声的主人越来越近，他无比疲累地撑开仅剩一边能够勉强活动的眼皮，天是亮了。  
啊，果然。

心中却是欣喜，即便是亡灵，正因是亡灵，他可以千百次的叫唤老师的名字，在他面前跪着赎罪，被天帝之剑蜿蜒着贯穿心脏，用汩汩流出的血液污染老师的双手与脸庞，而他的老师也不会再从这头罪孽肮脏的怪物身边离开了。


End file.
